The present invention is directed to a radar sensor platform.
Radar sensor platforms using a 24 gigahertz pulse frequency may be used to detect objects at a short range, for precrash sensing, as a parking assistant for automatic proximity radar, for blind spot detection and for pedestrian recognition, as well as for measuring parking spaces while driving past the spaces.
German Published Patent Application No. 38 44 340 A1 describes a system which is suitable to measure a parking space. An output unit is provided which informs the driver concerning an optimally calculated path of the vehicle into the parking space and emits acoustic instructions for the new momentary steering maneuver or visual instructions. In addition, the output unit warns against collisions with parked motor vehicles on request. European Published Patent Application No. 936 471 describes an automatic changeover to a smaller observation subrange, i.e., a beam narrowing in a radar sensor platform. This occurs at roughly right angles to the side of the vehicle. British Published Patent Application No. 2309555 describes a switchover from a long-range radar having a narrow beam angle to a different sensor system, namely an ultrasonic system having a constant beam angle and short range. Furthermore, International Published Patent Application No. WO 91/09323 describes a radar system in which the beam divergence is changed as a function of speed. Moreover, German Published Patent Application No. 38 13 083 describes a calculation of data to control a parking operation.